cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Reverse"/@comment-5406854-20131110042656/@comment-5406854-20131110183914
So apparently the regulars of this site are going to ignore what's actually said, not actually provide any proper reasoning as to why I'm wrong and just say "lol I think you're wrong". Tell me why I'm wrong, don't just say that I'm wrong, give me valid reasons why these cards aren't too much for the game. You're also pretty good at not actually looking at what I say and claiming that I said that a lot of support means that it's broken. No I do not, otherwise every set in game is broken because each provides at least 1 Clan with a lot of support. Also to respond to the the comment about Nova's getting a lot of support, the Nova Grappler support is great since they kind of needed it but Kagero is getting too many cards that could all be controlling of the meta on their own and Kagero is more successful in general at longevity, let's not forget that DOtE has been a part of the meta since Set 5 and since Dauntless gave it a new Grade 3 it would probably never go away if just a few people kept playing it. Vague would have been really good on it's own but all the support it got to go with it, for no discernible reason, makes it too good,. Avoiding Grade-Lock, CB1 and reveal Vague in Hand to Berserk Dragon and getting a free 7k to 10k booster. These kinds of boosters are usually 6k with a SB1 cost behind a specific card to be 11k or are generic 6k to 10k Vanguard only boosters on a condition, but being 10k for no cost other than boosting Vague and being 7k otherwise is too much of an advantage over the rest of it's kind. Chain Blast Dragon enhanced Goku's niche, turning Grade 3's into pluses, but instead of having to Drive Check them you pay 1 CB to minus 2 to yourself and minus 3 of choice to your opponent. Sure your minus requires that it be 2 Grade 3's but combine this with Conroe into Heatnail and you can turn Heatnail into a plus 1 that gets you 1 of the Grade 3's. Let's also consider that one of the most powerful things a Link Joker deck can do is Lock the Rearguard attackers and the Vanguard booster on the same turn, using this same mentality with Chain Blast Dragon causes a lot of problems if the opponent can not readily replace them and even if they do they still lost 15k Shield (5k at the least if they call Grade 3 attackers but they still lose intercepts) and you lost none. Sure it's not broken in it's own right but it is certainly a card that can be played at any amount and be useful, and like the rest could have brought Kagero further into the meta on it's own. At the very least it'd bring back Goku styled decks. Cruel Dragon is similar as it retires at low costs but it actually uses the Soul which outside of Blazing Flare Dragon never gets used in Kagero. It's a Berserk Dragon every turn for 1 less CB and a Soul Blast which wouldn't be used anyway. It also being a superior ride is a great advantage and being 8k on turn 2 isn't too terrible anyway, any extra damage you'd have taken would just bring you closer to LB4. Cruel Dragon decks would certainly have been enough to make Kagero's retires scarier as the opponent can count on losing a card for every turn that you have the resources to pay the cost with. Now Dauntless Reverse, it's a kick in the nuts to Goku and while the prospect of bringing back the original best boss card seems cool Dauntless reverse is too versatile and too bulky.. A 13k body that will most likely retire at least 1 card each time it attacks and can mess with the opponent's guarding on top of is worthy of fighting for being the best card in the game in my book. Assuming they're 11k and you're 13k, if they guard 10k and you 1 retire and get 1 trigger you're attack breaks. It's not perfect but it's a nice advantage and since it costs no CB and most sub-clans use 10k Grade 1 attackers it's more than possible to destroy the opponent's entire field on the turn you Break Ride if you use 1 Berserk Dragon. The end result of Dauntless Reverse though is that it very easily and as far has been seen in the anime episode for next to no real cost can eliminate all of your opponent's boosters and with a heavuly encouraged Cross Ride you'll often be at 13k on defense meaning without boosters very few cards in the game can actually hit you and Vanguards can very easily be guarded with 10k Shield for a no-pass. Regarding Cocytus Reverse he can only plus against Chaos Breaker Dragon if you Break Ride and lock a card that would have been retired by the Break Ride anyway. I don't think Cruel Dragon and Chain Blast Dragon are broken since that's what the Clan should be getting but Dauntless Reverse or Vague on their own are game changing cards, but together I have a feeling that Kagero is going to dominate even if one is banned or restricted. It's more the iceing on the cake that they get 2 solid retiring cards in addition to 1 card that should never have been made and one that will starve the opponent of resources the turn you get to 4 damage. Edit: Broke it up.